Another St James Story
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Jesse wants revenge against N.D,  he brings his little sister, Emily, into the plan.To destory N.D from the Inside. When something unexpected happens, can she follow through with the orignal plan, or will she do something a St. James would never do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So I wanted to write my version of well Another St. James coming into the world of Glee.**

**So many plots in my head. All of them have potineal. **

**Here goes nothing. **

**All I own is Emily St. James.**

* * *

><p>My older brother is now coach for Vocal Adrealine. Me? I'm a sophomore and I'm already Vocal Adrealine's lead singer. I have a 'skill' that no person in Show Choir has been able to master. My brother wants to use this as a serect wepon. to be Frank with you. I hate my brother. I have been living in his shawdow all my life.<p>

When my brother took me to sectionals I thought mother forced him too. The group who performed 'Buenos Aires' were really good. Then it was the group known as 'The Trouble tones' did an amazing job. V.A has serious competion this year. The group that left me speechless was a group called 'New Directions'. It was mostly guys, but It was overall really good. My brother would point to the members and tell me about them.

*points to a REALLY tall dude* "That's Finn, Rachels boyfriend. He dances like a zombie that has to poop." Jesse says. I roll my eyes.

*points to an Asain looking girl* "Thats Tina, she's very quiet."

*points to another Asian this time it's a dude* "Thtas mike he can't sing" Mike does his part "Scarth that he sins but he dances better, his dating Tina. One of the best Dancers."

*points to a blonde dude* "Wait...I thought he left! Oh well. that's Sam Evan's contry boy."

*Points to a boy in a wheel chair* "Thats arite, the rapper and MJ."

*points to a boy tha has my gaydar going all over the place* "Thats kurt. His gay, and proud of it."

*points to a girl with short blonde hair* "Thats Quinn. She is an ex-head cheerio. She is one of the prettiest girl in the whole school."

*points to a boy with gelled down hair and hazel eyes* "Thtas blaine, Kurts boyfriend, tends to sing Pink and Katy Perry."

*points to three dudes.* "Those are the people in the and, N.D didn't have enough for sectionals so they added the band members.

*Points to the boy with an innocent face, nice smile, and the most amazing blue eyes ever* "That's you target. Irish exchange student. His name Is Rory Flangan. He is the soul of Glee club, wiether everyone knows it or not. If he is destory so is the club. That's how we bet New Dierctions this year." Jesse informed me. I was uneasy with this.

"I don't know Jesse." I said.

"You will do this Emily. Wiether you like it or not." Jesse said.

"Yes Mr. St James." I mumbled.

"The winners are...NEW DIRECTIONS!" the annoncer called. I stood up and cheered. Jesse gave me a look. I look at him and shot him a look.

"I hate you." I told him in the car.

"I hate you too. Now for stage 1." Jesse said.

* * *

><p>Word about A new St. James entered WMHS Glee club.<p>

"We are doomed if she is anyhing like Jesse!" Rachel screamed.

"Rach, chill we can beat V.A we cant just let them get under our skin." Finn said.

"Finn's right guys. This week, you have to sing a song from your favorite artist. This is an easy week for all of you since WE WON SECTIONALS!" Everyone cheered. Sanatana and Mercedres clapped along, not very happy that the Trobuetones lost.

Everyone went home after Glee club. Except for Rory. He went to Lima's only music store to look for a song.

* * *

><p>"Jesse I don't know about this. Maybe we should win the fair way, you know with practice?" I asked him. He shook his head.<p>

"There he is. Don't disappoint me." Jesse said. He push me off in the dierction of the Irish Exchange Student, who was looking at Micheal Buble Songs. I shot Jesse my 'I hate you sooooo much right now' look. He rolled his eyes at me.

_Okay, okay you can do this. You love Micheal Buble. Just thank god he didn't pick Justin Bieber. _I walked up in front of him, I lowered the book he was holding, and gave him my sweetest smile.

"Hi, you like Micheal Buble too huh?" I asked. sticking out my hand. He smiled back at me.

"Yes. I'm-" He shook my hand, I cut him off.

"Your Rory Flangan, Irish Exchange Student at WMHS. I went to your sectionals perfomace. The perfoances were spectalur." I said. Rory beamed even more.

"Thank you!" Rory said. His blue eyes filled with happiness.

"Name's Emily. Emily St. James. Lead singer for V.A." I told him. I took out the book from his hands and look at the song he was looking at. I smiled at the song.

"Come on." I said. I sat down on the piano.

"Are we allowed to do this?" Rory asked sitting down next to me on the Pianos bench.

"Yeah, my brother has done it over 50 times before." I said. I hovered my fingers over the Ivory keys.

"Lets see if I remember how to play this thing." I muttered to myself.

_Birds flying high_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Sun in the sky<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Reeds driftin' on by<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

I nudged him indicating for him to start.

**Fish in the sea**  
><strong>You know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>River running free<strong>  
><strong>You know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>Blossom in the tree<strong>  
><strong>You know how I feel<strong>  
><strong>It's a new dawn<strong>  
><strong>It's a new day<strong>  
><strong>It's a new life<strong>  
><strong>For me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm feeling good<strong>

He had an amazing voice. Perfect for big band type of songs too.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
><em><strong>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean<strong>_  
><em>Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean<em>  
><strong><em>And this old world is a new world<em>**  
><em>And a bold world<em>  
><em>For me<em>  
><strong>Fooor me<strong>

_Stars when you shine_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><strong><em>Scent of the pine<em>**  
><strong><em>You know how I feel<em>**  
><em>Yeah freedom is mine<em>  
><em>And I know how I feel<em>  
><em><strong>It's a new dawn<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a new day<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a new life<strong>_

**It's a new dawn**  
><strong>It's a new day<strong>  
><strong>It's a new life<strong>

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>

**_And I'm feeling good_**

The song was over. Rory beamed at me.

"That was a great Craic." He said.

"Yeah, it was." I told him. He looked at me with suprise.

"You know Irish slang?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my brother sent me to Ireland, and I was stuck there for a couple months. I picked up a few things. What Craic means is one of them." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I'll see you around right?" Rory asked me. I nodded.

"Defintaly. Maybe sooner than later." I told him. He smiled at me again.

"Bye Emily St. James." Rory said.

"Bye Rory Flangan." I said to him, if it was possible he beamed even more. Soon Rory walked out of the store and Jesse sat next to me.

"so..." Jesse said expectly.

"Stage one is done and done. Can you leave me alone now?" I asked him. He igorned the last part.

"Now onwards to Stage two!" Jesse said with an Evil smile on his face.

"What's that?" I asked. Regeting it as soon as it left my mouth.

"You are enrolling in William Mckinley High." He said.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

WMHS, here I come. Weither I like it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>reivew are welcomed!<strong>

**tell me what you think! **

**lots of love **

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	2. Chapter 2

**No way!**

**A/N: I have no clue how to spell Rorys last name.**

**i only own Emily St. James**

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls of William McKinley. I was in search for my locker. I finally found it. I had trouble opening my locker. When I finally got it open dust came flying out. I coughed. When the dust was gone I placed my textbooks in there and took out my schedule. I closed my locker.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rory Flagnan." An Irish accented voice said. I lowered the schedule and smiled at him.

"Hey Rory!" I said.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Rory asked me, he seemed happy to see me.

"I go to school here now. I moved in with my Uncle and Aunt to escape the horrors for Vocal Adrenaline." I told him.

"Oh. Do ya need help with the Classes?" He asked. I nodded. I gave him my schedule.

"Wow, this is odd. We have the exact same schedule." Rory said. _Of course we do. Damn Jesse._

"Come on English is this way." Rory said. On our way to English I told Rory about my brother, since he wanted to know.

"Wow he sounds like a Bollocks." Rory said. I nodded.

"He is." I told him. We entered the Classroom. I sat in the back of the classroom and to my surprise Rory sat there. I looked to face the teacher. I felt Rory looked at me throughout the class. I blushed. After class Rory came up to me.

"I have a question for you." Rory said.

"Okay shoot." I told him. He looks confused.

"It means to go ahead and tell me." I told him, a smile on my face.

"Are you my friend?" Rory said rather quickly. I tilted my head a bit and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm your friend Rory." I said. Rory smiled at me.

Rory and I chatted throughout the day. Lunch then came around. I grabbed a tray and went in search of an empty table. I scanned the crowds and saw Rory sitting at the table with all the Glee kids plus a Latina, and a darker skinned girl. Santana and Mercedes I believe. I found an empty table and sat there. I got a text from Jesse.

_How is the plan? –I'm awesome. _I sent him a text back.

_Chill Old Man! BTW you are not awesome –The one who hates Ur plan. _I put my phone away and stared at my so called lunch. It was a gray blot. I poked it with the Spork (spoon and fork mixed). The gray blot growled at me and began to walk or crawl away. It fell off my table and it kept on walking or crawling until it got stepped on. The thing made a noise as it was being stepped on.

_Note to self: Never get school lunch EVER again, unless you want to see a Gray blot thing die..._

"Mind if I sit here?" Someone asked me I looked up and saw Rory standing there, a bag of lunch in his hands.

"If you want, I thought you'd rather sit with the Glee club." I told him. He frowned a bit.

"I'd rather sit with you; you seem a tad bit lonely." Rory said. "So how's is your lunch so far?" He asked me. I turned my head to see the remains of the poor Gray Blot thing.

"Dead…Wait, it's…moving? How the..." The blot creature stood up and began to move again, and then it got trampled. "Now it's dead." I told him. Rory let out a laugh. He handed me a green apple.

"Thanks Rory." I said, accepting the food. Jesse was practically starving me when I was in Vocal Adrenaline.

"No problem." Rory said. I saw a couple of Hockey jocks pointing at Rory and laughing.

"Rory do you like it here?" I asked him. He looked up, he nodded.

"Yup, America is amazing." Rory said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really Rory, Lying will get you nowhere in life." I told him. Rory's eyebrows shot up.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Rory said quickly again.

"Rory," I leaned forward "Baby. Those Idiots over there" I jerked my head indicting I meant the hockey jocks with the REALLY bad hair. "Are teasing you, and making fun of you because you're Irish." I said. "And, they even push and shove you into lockers. Even thought you have the Glee club as friend all of them are in a different grade, they can't protect you all the time. You feel alone, even." I told him. The look on his face told me I was right.

"Rory, you're not alone. I'll be there by your side all the time. I sort of have to anyway." I said.

"Really, how come?" Rory asked me. I did some quick thinking.

"Because I'm still lost around this school and because you're my only friend here. The only one I know who won't judge me because of my brother." I told him. Rory smiled at me again. I took a bite out of the green apple.

"You are an Interesting Friend Emily." Rory told me. I smiled at him.

"Will you join Glee Club?" Rory said out of the blue.

"I don't know…" I saw the look on his face.

"Sure why not." I told him, he perked up.

"That's grand!" Rory said. I laughed softly. Soon lunch was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Glee Club<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this. Maybe I shouldn't." I said outside of the Glee room. Everyone was inside.<p>

"Don't worry; they won't judge you on your family." Rory said. Rory took my hand and walked inside. Rory released my hand as everyone looked at us.

"Hi guys!" Rory said.

"Rory, who is this?" Finn asked. Rachel eyed me like she knew who I was just couldn't think of a name.

"This is my friend and she would like to join. Her name is"

_Well this isn't going to go down well…_

"Emily St. James" As if on cue the room exploded. Here is what happened.

Finn: We can't let another Jesse thing happen Mr. Shue, she can't join!

Rachel: I agree with Finn!

Santana: There's another St. James? Wow, she looks like him except the eyes are different.

Puck: WTF? What is she doing here!

Artie: Yo Mr. Shue, I don't know if we can trust her.

Mercedes: Ah Hell-to-Da No Mr. Shue! No way do I trust a St. James

Kurt: I disagree, she can't join, what so ever.

Blaine: What so wrong about a St. James?

Quinn: She can't join.

Sam: Why can't she join?

I flinched and cringed at all of their comments. Everyone who said that I couldn't be trusted was right. I was nothing like my brother personally wise, but in this situation, I was worse, I was told to break an Innocent caring, sweet mans' heart just to win Nationals this year.

"Guys! Now come one! You out of all people shouldn't be judging someone. Now we are going to let her Audition like everyone else here! Is that clear?" Mr. Shue yelled. I looked at Rory; he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Good luck." Rory said. I nodded. Rory went to go take his seat. I gave Brad and the Band the sheet music and the opening notes began. I waited for my cue and began to sing.

_Where is the moment we needed the most?  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<br>You tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
>You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on<br>You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee to go<br>You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on<em>

_Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day_

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
>You're coming back down and you really don't mind<br>You had a bad day, oh... Holiday..._

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>and the whole thing turns out wrong<br>you might not make it back and you know  
>that you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...<em>

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?  
>Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
>You sing a sad song just to turn it around<br>You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day, you've seen what you like  
>And how does it feel for one more time<br>You had a bad day, you had a bad day_

_(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day<br>(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah) Had a bad day  
>(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day, had a bad day...<em>

I stood there looking at everyone's faces. They were shocked. They didn't excpet me to sing like that. What did they excpet 'Another bites the Dust'? Or maybe 'Highway to hell'?

Rory began to clap. Soon everyone joined in. I gave them a small smile. They still looked at me as if I wasn't to be trusted. I didn't mind really. I was upset that they like the performance because that meant the plan can actually continue.

"Okay, I don't like the idea of her being her, but I admit it she can sing." Kurt said. I was surprised at this. I scanned the room. I saw Rachel, and she looked Pissed off.

"Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Shue said. I thanked him and sat down next to Rory.

"Ya did amazing. Don't worry; they will warm up to ya eventually." Rory said. I faked a smile hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"Emily, would you like to hang-out with me on Saturday?" Rory asked me. I smiled at him.

"Sure thing." I told him. Rory smiled even more. I smiled back at him, he is way to cute. It has to be that Irish Charm of his….

* * *

><p><em><strong>later that day (At the St. James house-hold)<strong>_

__"How is my star?" Jesse asked me. I glared at him as he tried to hug me. He backed away.

"Stage two is done. But they dont trust me." I told him smugly.

"Don't worry. I got that covered." Jesse said.

Damn it...

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Was it good bad?**

**My favorite part to write was about the gray blot.**

**R.I.P: Gray Blot Thingy**

**You were a weird Classic School Lunch and you got trampled on. Bless your soul.**

**Review!**

**Lots of love **

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**omg 3 chapters and I already for 6 reviews! This is for you guys.**

**only own Emily St. James**

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt that all I feel. When I am at the school, or in the Glee club. Every time He smiles at me. I hate Jesse for making me do this. To do this to someone who is probably the last sweet, kind gentleman in this world. I can't look at Him for more than a minute without breaking eye contact. Once I got lost in his eyes. Guilt, Guilt, and more guilt. I hate Jesse. I hate him. The target is an amazing guy. But I can't fall in love. If I do the plan blows up in my face because I'll be the one broken, making my club depressing. Did I mention that I hate Jesse?<strong>

* * *

><p>I walk in the Halls of WMHS(still freezing) needing to get away from Rory. Rory, I could listen to him read the dictionary. Rory would smile at me, and I got flutters in my stomach. I needed to stop this before it began I guess I realized it about oh 10 minutes ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 mintues ago <em>**

* * *

><p>Rory was telling me about his cousin Seamus, and the rest of his family. His whole family sounded so nice, and caring. My family is nothing like that. My parents would choose Jesse over me. If I don't complete this plan, I will have no home. My parents will kick me out in order to keep Jesse happy. I nodded when he would say ya'dame, which is 'You know what I mean', but the way Rory said it, it came out like ya'dame.<p>

"Sup, Leprechaun." The Hockey jocks said to Rory pinning Rory to the lockers. A loud clang filled the almost empty halls. Rory looked absolutely terrified.

"Hi guys," Rory said, his voice shaking with fear. The jocks paid no attention to me. I went next to the one holding Rory against the lockers. I smacked him upside the hand. He dropped Rory and turned to me.

"OW! What was that f-…why hello, you are one fine looking girl, you know a fine looking girl like yourself shouldn't be by herself-" He began I smacked him upside the head again, a bit harder this time. Let's just say that I am really good at smacking people upside the head because I've practice on Jesse.

I stood in front of Rory helping him up. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and faced the asshole that is picking on Rory.

"What do you want Rick the Dick?" I asked him. I heard gasps fill the hall ways. What did I do? Isn't his nickname: Rick the Dick?

"What did you call me?" He asked me.

"Rick the Dick." I said nonchalantly.

"It's Rick the Stick." Rick said to me.

"No it's Rick the Dick, get it right. Rick the Stick? Seriously is that the best nickname you can come up with? That's just sad, pathetic even. What do you have against Irish people Rick the Dick? I meant they did come to America with all the White people. Didn't they? Of course they did. You of course wouldn't know that. There are thousands in New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Hell there are some in Florida! And you have the stupidity of teasing an Irish person? Well of course you do, I mean you probably only use 0.05% of your brain anyway. He belongs here just like the rest of us. Anything to add?" I asked. To everyone's surprise my voice remained sweet, and innocent. Rick the Dick shook his head and ran with the other hockey jocks.

"Thanks Emily. No one has ever done that for me yet." Rory said. His blue eyes are filled with happiness. He wrapped me in a hug. That's when I felt a shock. The good kind anyways. When we pulled away Rory had his arm over my shoulder. I blushed.

_Wait…did I just blush?_

I blushed even more when I realized I was blushing. I looked at Rory, his eyes held amusement. I gave him a small smile. Soon I felt an Icy substance hit my face. Something cold and sticky covered my face and dripped onto my shirt. I opened my eyes and regretted it.

"Welcome to Glee Club Losers!" A voice yelled. Laughs filled the halls. I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred with corn syrup but I saw Rory covered in it too. I tried to find my way to the nearest bathroom. We got in. I realized it was the girls' room. I grabbed Rory's hand ignoring the shock. I lead him to the sink and grabbed a paper towel and wetted it. I dabbed it on Rory's eyes. My eyes are beginning to sting from the corn syrup.

"Thanks Emily." Rory said. I wiped the cold drink off his face. When Rory was able to see again, he probably saw that I was still covered in the drink.

"Here let me help." Rory said. He grabbed another paper towel and dabbed the Slushied off. I had my eyes close. Soon I felt something on my lips. It was soft and wet; it took me a second to realize that Rory was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened. Fireworks' going off in my head, but my heart was still under guilt. Soon we pulled away, I opened my eyes I saw Rory's eye were a bit wide.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Rory"

"If you don't want to hang out with me"

"Rory"

"Any more I understand." Rory finished, I pulled Rory closer to me.

"Rory, I like you. I really do. I don't mind." I told him. Rory nodded and hugged me.

"I'll see you around Rory." I said, leaving him in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Which leaves me to right now.<p>

I was worried.

I was crushed under the amounts of Guilt.

I actually fell in love with Rory Flanagan.

* * *

><p><strong>DA DA DUMMMMMM<br>She fell in love with Rory. **

**Will she go follow throught with her brothers plan or will she say FU to jesse and risk getting kicked out of her house.**

**Review. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART!  
>Lots of love <strong>

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Emily St. James**

* * *

><p>My phone began to ring as I walk away from the restroom where Rory and I…kissed.<p>

"Hello my little Star!" Jesse said.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"To remind you to not to scr -" I hung up on him.

I need to get back at Jesse. That's when an Idea pops into my head.

"Jesse is so screwed." I said to myself. I went to the Glee room and gave the band members the song they will need to practice for later today.

Lunch came by. I saw a pink blot thingy die today. I felt bad for it.

_Note to self: Set lunch blot thingy's free._

Rory sat next to me. He smiled, and saw that was staring at the poor pink thingy. He patted my shoulder. I smiled at him. Soon Finn, Rachel, Artie Tina, Mike, and the rest of the Glee club sat with Rory and me.

"Look we have no problem with you 'cuz you have an amazing Alto voice, which can hit a lot of high notes. But if you do the same thing that Jesse did-" I cut off Quinn.

"I am nothing like my brother. To prove it get to the Glee club room 5 minutes early today. I got something to show you." I told them get up from my seat and leaving the lunch room.

Soon enough it was 5 minutes before Glee everyone walked in when I making sure the Band knew the music. They did.

"Hey guys! So one thing you might want to know about me. Jesse calls me his 'little star' not just because I was the lead singer for V.A but because I am their secret weapon. After a few different styles of music being accomplished though Glee, New Directions with Funk, well now you can add something else too. We all know that V.A is just a group of soulless people with no heart. I learned that a little too late. But with my skill we can beat V.A. I can even teach you how." I told them.

"What is this skill?" Blaine asked. I smirked and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Techno. Hit it!" While the music was beginning, I heard everyone whisper about how it's impossible to do Techno. I know it is. But jeez don't they have faith. Rory looked completely interested and a bit confused. My cue came in. Here goes nothing.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us_

Glee club was in shock. Jaws hit the floor.

_Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_More than, hour, hour, never_  
><em>Ever, after, work is, over<em>

Glee club slowly exited the state of shock. Mike and Brittany came up next to me and began to dance, I joined in I was able to keep up. While singing Techno. Glee club minus Mike and Brit went back in shock.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us_  
><em>Harder, better, faster, stronger<em>

_Work it harder_  
><em>Make it better<em>  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>Makes us stronger<em>

Glee club was out of shock and they came to dance along too. Rory stayed seated. In the instrumental I told him to stand up. I showed him how to dance to Techno. Seeing him dance. God, he doesn't have to even speak for there to be the Irish Charm.

_More than ever_  
><em>Hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder_  
><em>Make it better<em>  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>Makes us stronger<em>

_More than ever_  
><em>Hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Gonna work it harder make it_  
><em>Gonna do it faster makes us<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder_  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>More than ever hour<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>

_Work it harder make it better_  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after hour<em>

Everyone in Glee club sang/said the last line.

_**Work is never over**_

Everyone cheered. Rory smiled at me. Mr. Shue came in the room.

"Guys, that was amazing! Who here can sing Techno?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at me. I pushed back some of Brown wavy hair behind my ear. Rory push his arm around my shoulder again.

"Emily? Do you thing you can teach New Directions how to sing Techno?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Shue." I told him. He stared talking about some old band that we can do for Regional's." Rory whispered in my ear.

"That was a great Craic Emily."

"Yeah, it was. With Vocal Adrenaline it was so… dead. There was no life in the song, or in any for the matter, another reason Jesse wants me to be lead. I am able to project emotion. No V.A member...except Sunshine was able to do that." I told him.

Oh Jesse is going to kill me that I told New Directions our 'Secret Weapon'...oh well it was so worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! <strong>

**Jesse is going to be pissed!**

**Next chapter is Rory and Emily hanging out! **

**I need help with that chapter! Anyone who wants to help send me a Eposide line example**

**Rory and her go on a walk-talks about life, **

**then Rory begins to think about... **

**Like that but for like the whole day or half, or part. **

**You will get credit.**

**lots of love **

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**5 chapters in what 3 days**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's Friday night at the St. James house hold. Jesse and I are yelling at each other right now. About what? Well, I don't even know...<p>

"You can't talk to me like that!" Jesse yelled at me.

"Well, I refuse to be your little 'Star' that you love to manipulate!" I yelled back at him. I think this started because I didn't want to watch a Broadway show that was on Television…'Spring Awaking' I think it was called.

"You will not screw up this Plan! Or you are out on the street!" Jesse threatens. I looked at my Mother and Father who just sat there watching us as if we were a tennis tournament.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked them.

"No," Father said.

"I agree with your father. This was something we all agreed to. If you don't follow through with this plan, you must find a new place to live." Mother said.

"I can't believe you two! You would choose 20 year old son who can move out of the house LEGALLY over you 15 year old daughter? You last child?" I asked them, they just stared at me.

"At least Derek was smart enough to move out of this hell hole when he hit 18! Hell he even moved out of the state. Toget away from you people!" I yelled at them, they just stared at me.

"At least Derek was smart enough to move out of this hell hole when he hit 18! Hell he even moved out of the state!" I yelled at them. I made a sound of pure anger and stormed out of the house, slamming the door. I tugged on my White long sleeve shirt. I walked away from the house.

They choose Jesse, a spoiled Brat, over me. I was never a happy child. Tell me tell you why...

* * *

><p><em>My first recital when I had a speaking part and a couple lines in the song. I was 5 years old. Everyone had their parents in the crowd. I looked out to the crowd and I didn't see my parents. Derek showed up. Derek was the best big brother ever. After the show Derek went back stage. He picked me up and spun me around. <em>

_"Good job kiddo!" Derek said. Derek is 5 years older than me but was still able to pick me up. He would joke with me that I was as skinny as a toothpick and a giant would confuse me for one. _

_"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked him. He gave me a sad look._

_"At Jesse's school, he wanted to go home because he felt like it. I'm sorry kiddo." Derek said. I wanted to cry but not in front of Derek. _

_"It's okay. At least you came did you like the show?" I asked him. He nodded and took my tiny hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Years passed since then. <strong>

**More recitals lead to more disappointments. But Derek was always there. The one time Mom and Dad came it was during 'Little Mermaid'. I got to play Ariel. My parents said good job. While Derek, gave me a high five and a hug. He must've since the disappointment on my face at my parent's lack of support. I didn't know at the time that I was a mistake. When we got home Jesse pulled me into my room.**

**"You think you can take my spotlight?" He snapped at me. I shook my head. Jesse smacked me across the face. **

**"Jessie! That hurt!" I told him. He smirked. **

**"It was supposed to." Jesse said. Jesse then pulled at my hair, and punched me in the face. I let out a scream.**

**"That's for TRYING to take away my spotlight." Jesse shouted. Derek came in my room and pushed Jesse off me. Derek took me in his arms. **

**"What the Hell Jesse?" Derek shouted. "She's your LITTLE sister! Everyday it's always about Jesse St. James! Well what about Em? Go away. I NEVER want to see you near her again!" Derek shouted to Jesse. Jesse rolled his eyes and stormed off. I cried into Derek's shoulder, I fell asleep crying.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I came home from school from 8th grade; I went upstairs to show Derek the Prize I won at the Talent show. I tried to show Mom and Dad, they ignored me. I knocked on Derek's room and waited. After a couple of minutes I cracked open the door. <em>**

**_"Derek?" I called: no answer. I opened the door. Derek's room was bare. The bed was empty, the walls were empty, his closet and drawers. I went over to the bed. There was a note._**

**_Hey Kiddo_**

**_I'm sorry I left in such a short's notice, but I had too. You're not old enough to understand why. Just know that I care about you. Good luck with whatever you do in life. Just remember that no matter what Jesse does you are better than him. I will visit eventually. _**

**_-Derek._**

**_It was the second time I fell asleep crying._**

* * *

><p>I snapped back into reality. Somehow I ended up in front of a Pink and blue house. I looked across the street and saw a park.<p>

_Hey, maybe if I'm lucky I can Freeze to death overnight. _I thought to myself. Temperatures dropped significantly. I walked to the park. I sat on the Grass and began to shiver so bad, you'd think there was an earthquake just by looking at me. I bought my knees to my chest, it began to snow. I didn't get up. I was serious about freezing to death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory Pov<strong>_

Brittany walked in the Kitchen, while I was sipping hot chocolate

"Rory, I saw a Snow Fairy go in the park! It's going to snow soon!" Brittany exclaimed skipping out of my room. I raised my eyebrow. Brittany isn't the smartest person but she means is that she saw a person go in the park at this time, and it's around freezing out there! I grabbed a coat and a warm (Green) blanket some ear muffs and headed out the door. It began to snow. I walked in the park.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I called.

"What do you want?" I heard someone say faintly.

"Where are ye?" I asked once more.

"Over here." The voice said faintly. I finally found the voice. It was Emily. She was sitting there on the grass in the snow with nothing but a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with boots. She was shaking so bad.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked up; I looked into her brown eyes.

"Trying to see if I can freeze over n-night." She said. I sat next to her. I put my arm around her and we shared the blanket. She let out a sigh.

"Why would ye want to freeze yourself?" I asked.

"No one cares about me. If I don't follow-" she stopped herself. "If I don't follow my brother's rules, I get kicked out of the only home I knew." Emily said.

"Em, that's not true. I care about you." Emily looks at me a flash of sadness was in her eyes. Maybe I imagined it. Her lips looked at bit blue.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, you are my first real friend here in America. Because you helped me with Rick. Because you are the most kind, caring, sweet, and beautiful girl I have ever laid me eyes on." I told her.

What I did next surprised the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emily Pov<em>**

"Because, you are my first real friend here in America. Because you helped me with Rick. Because you are the most kind, caring, sweet, and beautiful girl I have ever laid me eyes on." Rory told me. A pang of guilt hit my heart.

Rory leaned in and kissed my ice cold lips. His lips were warm and tasted like hot chocolate. I wasn't as cold anymore. I felt Rory pull me closer. We pulled away ever so slowly.

"I-I should get going. Thanks…thanks for everything Rory." I told him before getting up and running away.

I eventually found my way home, everyone went out for dinner there was a note on the table.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

_Meet me tomorrow at Lima Bean. ~ Emily_

I got a reply.

_Just the two of us? –Rory_

I thought of a minute. My phone buzzed again. It was a text from Finn

_Meet me at Lima Bean tomorrow.-Finn _

I replied to the text.

_Can Rory come? ~ Emily_

_Sure, we need to talk before he gets there.-Finn_

I sent a message to Rory.

_Nope, Finn is going to be there too, which means Rachel will be there eventually. :( ~Emily. _

_No problem. See ya tomorrow Em. –Rory_

_Nigh Rory -Emily_

_Night Em -Rory _

I climbed into bed, falling fast asleep, thinking about The Irish Blue with Blue Eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_

_**Tell me your favorite part.**_

_**What would you like to happen at Lima Bean?**_

_**Send me/ or review. What you want to happen. **_

_**I need help!  
>lots of love<strong>_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic**_


	6. Christmas and New Year Suprise

**Chapter 6**

**You people like Derek right? Your suppose to. **

**He plays a big part later in the story.**

**So I got an Idea from Thank you so much. **

**for this story, the Christamas speacial already happened. Same with the charity for little kids.**

**I have said to much...**

***Jesse comes in***

**"What the hell is wrong with you. Youre planning to make my st-" **

***Tackles Jesse***

**"Nothing to see hear...SHUT UP JESSE! GOD YOU ARE GOING TO RUIN THE STORY!" **

**Sorry about that...**

**ENJOY.**

**"Im not done!" Jessse shouts.**

**"Oh yes you are, now Go AWAY!"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was at Lima Bean with a Camel Mocha when Finn walks in.<p>

"Finn!" I shouted he looked at me and walked over to my booth. He sat across from me.

"St. James, we need to talk." Finn said.

"About what?" I said sweetly.

"What is the real reason you are here? At WMHS?" He asks getting to the point.

"I love Rachel. There is no way you are going to steal my heart and crush New Directions. So just go back to V.A." Finn said. I choked on my Coffee. _He thought I was here…to win his heart?_ I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Finn asks slightly confused.

"You're a sweet guy Finn, Rachel and you make a perfect couple. Why would I want to break you two up?" I asked.

"Wait…so why are you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to escape V.A -"

"Don't give me that Bull Shit. The real reason." Finn said.

"I don't know what you are talki-"

"Yes you do St. James." Finn said. Guilt was eating me up. I wanted…_needed _to tell someone. Someone needs to know why I was here, that way he can help Rory the minute it happens.

"Jesse is first of A Jackass." I began

"I know that. I call him St. Jackass." Finn added.

"Jesse wants revenge against New Directions. I don't know why. Think it has to do with Rachel… either way Jesse devised a plan. I have to take part of it. No matter how much I don't want to. Finn, you can't tell anyone. Not even Rachel, not even Mrs. Hudson-Hummel." I told him.

"I promise I won't tell." Finn said.

"Jesse sees that Rory is the Soul of New Directions, even if you guys don't notice it. Jesse wants me to win Rory's heart then break it. I already went against one of Jesses rule by showing you guys Techno. I am going against his Word to teach it to you guys. Please don't think badly of me. I'm the only one other than Derek who was a conscious. I have to do this or I'm out on the street. Please, please Finn, don't tell anyone." I begged him. Finn looked at me with hatred at first, when I told him why I had to do this his face softened.

"Fine, you have my word." Finn says.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye." Rory said. Rory sat down next to me, Finn looks at me.

"What were ye talking about?" Rory asks.

"I just wanted to welcome her to New Directions formally." Finn said.

"Aye, that's very kind of you Finn." Rory says. I took a sip of my Caramel Mocha. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is very kind of you Finn." I told him. He gave me a half smile, which seemed semi fake.

"Yeah, no problem. Rachel's waiting for me at the Music store; I'll catch up with you guys later." Finn said getting up.

"Bye Finn." We both said at the same time.

Finn was gone and Rory turned towards me.

"Ya're?" He asks me. I raised an eyebrow. I learned SOME things during my month there. Not all.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit distracted." Rory said.

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm just really cold." I told Rory. Rory nodded.

"Aye, It tis a bit cold out." Rory said.

"Are ye happy about Christmas?" Rory asked. Wow, I forgot it's almost Christmas.

"I guess, I miss my brother though." I told Rory.

"Jesse?" Rory asked. I laughed.

"No I have another brother. His name is Derek he moved out of Lima a couple years ago. He was the only sane person in my entire family." I told him.

"You're sane too." Rory said. I smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Thanks Rory."

"So what do ye have planned today?" Rory asked me.

"Christmas shopping?" I said unsure. Rory perked up.

"That sounds grand Em!" Rory said. He got up.

"Come on let's go." Rory said to me. I smiled at him and took his hand.

Rory and I walked around the mall. I have made a list.

Finn

Rachel

Kurt

Mercedes

Artie

Santana

Brittany

Blaine

Noah aka Puck

Quinn

Mike

Tina

Sam

Mr. Shue

I was about to write Rory but Rory stopped me.

"I don't want anything." Rory told me. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious." Rory said,

"Fine, so who is the easiest to shop for?" I asked. We stared at the list. After a couple minutes I came up with an Idea.

"We can get Noah, Puck, a box of Condoms." I said. Rory held back a laugh. I was laughing too. After we stopped laughing, I kept on laughing. Rory gave me a look and smiled.

"What?" Rory asked.

"You have to go get the present." I said. Rory's eyebrows shot up.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Simple you are a guy. You're supposed to get guy condoms." I said. He let out a sigh, I handed him the money, and he entered the store. He came out he was blushing so bad with a plastic bag in his hands.

"What happened?" I asked. He handed me a paper with 7 numbers on it.

"She saw what I was buying and she said that I could try it out on her." Rory said blushing even more. I let out a laugh.

"So, you are going to call her?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't want my first to be with someone I don't know. I want it to be with someone that I love." Rory said. He threw the number away. I crossed out Noah from my list.

"We can get Kurt a scarf and Blaine a Bowtie." I told him. He nodded in agreement. After we got Kurt's designer scarf and Blaine's bowtie. I checked the list and crossed out Kurt and Blaine.

"What does Finn like?" I asked Rory.

"Finn likes Football. Videogames and Glee." Rory said. We looked in the stores; Rory pointed to a football with NFL players autographs.  
>"That can work." I told him. I paid for the football and crossed out Finns name.<p>

"Rachel….We'll get back to her." I said, Rory nodded.

"How about Sam?" I asked. Rory began to think.

"He likes Country music, star wars and Na'vi." Rory said. "Oh and Sean Conroy" Rory said. I think he means the James Bond dude.

"We can get him a James Bond movie." I said. Rory nodded. To be honest that took us a while, Rory found it at the bottom of a HUGE movie basket. Rory stopped in front of a Toys r' us window I saw what he was staring at. A unicorn.

"Brittany likes Unicorns." Rory said. I went in the store and got the big fluffy pink unicorn. Surprisely it only cost 5 dollars. Rory crossed out Brittany' name for me, I was sort of caring something about half my size.

"Who's next?" I asked.

"Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, and Mr. Shue" Rory read off the list.

"Okay umm…..Mr. Shue, we can give him a vest." I said. Rory disappeared. I turned around the unicorn's horn in my line of vision. I stood there. Looking for my phone, I called Rory.

"Miss me already?" Rory asked me, thing is he said whispered it in my ear. I almost dropped my phone.

"Yeah, I did. Where did you go?" I asked him.

"Mr. Shue's vest." Rory said. I nodded.

"Santana…umm…we will get back to her. Artie didn't he say he need to get a new Camera because his got wet? So we can get him a camera." I said. Rory nodded. We got a high tech Camera. We crossed off Artie.

"Rachel, how about…"

"Hi guys, how about me?" Rachel asked. Brittany's unicorn covering my face.

"About what Broadway song would represent you." I said. "Do you like '_Rent'_?" I asked. She nodded and left looking for a present for Finn.

"Hey have you seen Rach?" Finn asked. He looked at me and Rory.

"What happened here?" Finn asked,

"Rachel went that way." Rory said.

"Thanks man." Finn said running after Rachel.

"Cross Rachel off." I said. Rory gave me a look.

"I have 4 tickets to '_Rent_' that's her gift." I said.

"Mercedes…maybe we can get her some shoes." Rory said.

"Good Idea." We entered the store and picked some shoes. Rory seemed thinking about something else, I saw something that caught my attention. I looked at it then back at Rory. I gave the lady the money for it and got Rory gift. I hope he likes it.

When I caught up with Rory, he had a smile on his face. I kept my mouth shut.

We got Santana a tiny black dress with red trimmings.

We got Mike a new pair of shoes.

We got Tina and Quinn make-up from Mac.

* * *

><p>Rory and I had smiles on our face it was Glee club. We decided to give everyone's gifts early, half the reason was that the <em>'Rent' <em>show was this weekend.

When everyone entered the room, there were gasps. There were presents under the tree.

"Where did these come from?" Mercedes asked.

"Em, and I got it for you guys. As a thank-you for letting the both of us join New Directions." Rory said. I nodded.

"This is for Brittany." I said. We couldn't wrap the Unicorn. She let out a squeal.

"I love it!" Brittany shouted. She gave the both of us hugs.

"This is for Puck." Rory said, we both trying so hard to keep the smile off our faces. When Puck opened it, he let out a sly grin.

"Awesome!" Puck said. "Thanks."

"Kurt." I said

"And Blaine" Rory finished. We gave them their gifts. Kurt gasped.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked. Blaine was just smiling so big. He even put on the bow tie.

"Thank you so much. " Blaine said. We nodded. They gave us a hug.

"Mercedes." Rory said. When she opened the box.

"Aw Hell to the Yes!" Mercedes said. She gave us both a hug.

"Finn." Rory said. Rory gave Finn the football.

"No way! Thanks guys!" Finn said. He patted my shoulder, and gave Rory a 'Man hug'.

"Artie" I said. He saw the Camera.

"Yo dawg! I like it! It's just the one I wanted yo!" Artie said, we gave him both a High-Five.

"Quinn and Tina." We said at the same time.

"Thanks!" They said at the same time. They hugged us both.

"Mike" Rory said. Mike had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks guys! I love these shoes, they are comfortable to dance in too!" Mike said.

"I know." I said, Mike gave us both a hug.

"Sam." Rory said. Sam opened the gift.

"Nice! I always wanted this one!" Sam Gave Rory a hug, and me he ruffled my hair. I let out a good natured laugh.

"Rachel." I said. She had a smile on her face that only got wider when she opened her present.

"OH MY GOD! Tickets to '_Rent'_!" Rachel beamed.

"It was no problem Rachel. I won them from a contest on the radio a couple of days ago." I told her. She squeezed me so hard, I thought I saw a white light.

"Santana." Rory said.

"You got me something? But I was a Bitch to you since you got here." Santana said.

"Everyone deserves something for Christmas, or Hanukah." Rory said. He handed Santana her gift. She smirked when she opened it. She turned towards me.

"You picked it out didn't you?" She asked. I nodded. What she did surprised me. She hugged me and Rory.

"Thank you two." She said and sat down next to Brittany.

"Mr. Shue we got up something too!" Rory said. I handed Mr. Shue his gift. He opened it and let out a laugh.

"Thank you Emily and Rory." Mr. Shue said, a smile on his face.

After Glee club was over, Rory told me to wait after everyone was gone. When everyone was gone,

"I got you something for Christmas." We said at the same time. We both blushed.

"On the count of three."

"One" Rory said

"Two" I said.

"Three" We said at the same time. We held out the gifts. Both were in a small box. Rory's gift had a red bow on it, while mine had a green bow.

We exchanged gifts. We opened it. I gasped at what I saw. It was a necklace with a locket. I opened the Locket and saw it was a photo of me and Rory.

"Here let me help you put it on." Rory said. He clasped it and the necklace fell over my chest.

"I love it Rory." I told him. "Open yours now." I told him. He opened the gift. A smile on his face. It was a silver four leaf clover Locket, except it wasn't small it was the size of my palm. Rory opened it and smiled even more. There was a photo of me on one side, and a photo of him on the other.

"So you can always remember me." I told him. Rory smiled.

"I will cherish it." He said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Rory said.

"Merry Christmas." I told him.

* * *

><p>Rachel decided to throw a new year's party for Glee club.<p>

The countdown began, couple paired up.

1 minute left.

Sam walked up to me

"Rory is looking for you." He said. I nodded and went to look for Rory. He was on the balcony.

"Hey." I said.

"Emily." We walked towards each other.

"10!"

Rory and I reached each other.

"5!"

"Emily, I"

"1 Happy New Years!"

I didn't even think. I pressed my lips to Rory's. As soon as fireworks went off outside, Fireworks went off in my head. Rory held me close. He kissed me back. The kiss was…amazing. But I regretted it when we pulled away. If he felt what I felt, he probably fell for me. I don't want to break his heart. But I have to. I have to. Just not now.

No. Not now.

"I have a surprise for you." Rory said. He took my hand and led me outside. He covered my eyes with his hands.

"Rory what's going on?" I asked him. He uncovered my eyes.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you."

"Derek?"

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp!<br>Derek is back!  
>What is going to happen now?<br>Find out next time!  
>Review, what was your favorite part?<br>Lots of love  
>~Foreverlivebymusic.<strong>


	7. Rory's Pov

**Chapter 7**

**wow ch7 already. **

**Dereks back!**

**Derek:Great to be back**

**Jesse: what are you doing here you oversized-" **

**Me:Jesse St. James! Behave! I'm in charge of this story! NOT YOU!**

**Derek: Yeah Man, be nice. *Snickers***

**Jesse: How dare you even think about making my st-" *Derek and me tackle Jessse to the ground***

**Derek:Nothing to see here...**

**Jesse:Help Help!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Didn'ty you learn from last entry? *Pinns Jesse to the floor and slaps him***

**ME: ENJOY! JESSE NO STAY AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! *Derek throws Jesse over his shoulder and carries him out the door***

**sorry about that...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rory Pov<strong>_

I looked through 10 phone book. Here it is.

Derek St. James: Austin, Texas :(***)***-****

I called the number.

"Howdy." A male voice said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Derek St. James?" I asked.

"How do you know my last name?" He asked.

"I'm a friend of Emily." I said quickly.

"What did you say? Dude, you having an accent doesn't help me out when you talk quickly. Now slow down, and say it again."

"I am a friend of Emily." I said more clearly.

"How is Em? Is she okay? She's not in the hospital is she? Oh god…She's dead? No, I'm going to kill Jess-"

"No! She is okay. She seems…Sad. She mentioned you today over Coffee." I told him.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Rory Flanagan." I told him.

"So Rory, are you dating my sister?" He asked. I blushed, yeah I liked her but I wasn't _dating _her.

"Oh no, Sir." I said.

"But you _like _her don't you?" Derek said. I blushed even more. Call me crazy but I _heard _him smirk! I stayed quiet.

"So how can I help you Rory?" Derek asked, he sounded amused.

"Could you come back, to Lima, Ohio? At least for a couple of days. She misses you terribly." I asked him.

"Sure thing. I'll be there on New Year's Eve." Derek said. We said goodbye and hung up the phone. I was happy. Emily is going to love me! New Years Eve was in 2 days, I brought the four leaf clover locket and put it my pocket. I knew this was going to be a grand year.

* * *

><p>I went to the airport with Sam. Sam knew I liked Emily,(without me telling him) so he drove me to the Airport to pick up Em's Brother. Sam Held up a sign that said<p>

**_Emily's Brother_**

It may have slipped my mind to tell him Emily's brother's name. Soon a tall man with light brown, his hair was styled into spikes, broad shoulders, and medium built walked over to us. His eyes were a greenish blue. Just like Emily's. He had some stubble too.

"Which one of you is Rory?" He asked.

"I am Sir. It's an honor to meet you." I told him extending me hand. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before shaking it.

"I'm Derek." He said. He turned towards Sam.

"And you are…"

"Sam, Sam Evan. I'm Rory's best friend. I will be driving you around tonight." Sam said. Derek also shook his hand. Sam looked at his watch.

"Rory, its 11:40." Sam said. I nodded. Derek grabbed his duffel bag and followed us to the car. I sat in the passenger's side, while Derek sat in the back. Derek, Sam and I talked on our walk to Rachel's house. I told Derek I'll ring Emily outside when I find her. Derek looked at the 2 story house that had different colors lights flashing inside.

"Okay." Derek said. He stood by a tree. I went inside.

Maybe she's at the balcony.

I went to the balcony after Sam told me that he will help look for Emily too.

"Hey." I heard Emily saw. She was wearing a Red blouse (that hugged her in all the right places) with Black skinny jeans. Her hair fell around her face. I froze for a couple seconds. She was beautiful tonight. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"Emily." I said. We met each other halfway.

"10!"

Emily and I reached each other; her greenish blue eyes searched mine. I saw some conflict in her eyes.

"5!"

"Emily, I-"

"1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted.

Emily pressed her lips to mine. Fireworks went off both outside and in my head. I snaked my arm around her waist and held her close to me. I kissed her back. I stopped hearing cheers, and the noise of the Fireworks. It was as if there was only the two of us. I pulled away ever so slowly, I needed air. Emily's eye's fluttered open.

That kiss…proved one thing to me…that I fell in love with Emily St. James…hard. I knew I fell in love quickly. But with Emily. I felt like a belonged. From when I saw her at the music store, to when I found out she has the locker next to mine, when we began friends, when I saw sadness in her eyes, when the gray blot thing was trampled on, how she figured out my problem at this school. When she joined Glee club, how all those comments made her flinch I wanted to take her hand. When I asked her to hang out with me. To our first slushy facials which lead to my first kiss. When she showed us what Vocal Adrenaline had planning. And offered to teach it to us. When she was going to freeze herself, the my second kiss, to the Christmas shopping, giving our gifts to each other. To now. I fell in love with her.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her. I covered her eyes and lead her outside.

"Rory what's going on?" She asked me.

"Hey Kiddo. I've missed you." Derek said. I uncovered her eyes.

"Derek?"

"DEREK!" She yelled. She ran to him. She hugged him. He hugged her back. She looked so petite compared to him.

"How, why, when?" was all she could manage to say.

"I got on a plane, after Rory here gave me a phone call and basically begged me to come back here for a couple of days. I just got here. Rory and Sam brought me here." Derek said. Soon I felt arms go around me chest.

"Thank you Rory. No one has ever done something this nice for me before." Emily said. Tears fell down her cheek. I wiped them; I kissed the top of her head without thinking.

"It was no problem. I'd do anything for you Em." I whispered in her ear. I saw Derek smiling at us. She took me hand and we all sat on the grass. Em sat next to me, our legs touched, and Derek sat across from us. He told Em and me about life in Texas.

"Texas is awesome! I even found me a girl. Her name is Kasy Hendricks. She has long curly brown hair and Safire blue eyes. She is coming tomorrow. Thinkin' about asking her to marry me." Derek said.

"I'm happy for you Derek." Em said. Derek grinned.

"You'd like her." Derek said.

Emily rested her head my shoulder. Her breathing slowed down. She fell asleep. I was awestricken she looked like an Angel when she's asleep, so sweet and innocent.

"She never could stay awake after in the morning." Derek added, he smiled at her.

"I like you Rory. I approve." Derek said. I smiled. "Just promise me one thing." Derek said. "Don't break her heart, or I will shoot you." Derek said. He was serious. I nodded.

"I will never do such thing. I…I love her, with all my heart." I told him. Derek nodded.

"Good."

I looked up at the night sky, this year was Grand already.

* * *

><p><strong>there you go some Rory's Pov<strong>

**since someone asked how Rory found Derek there you go.**

**Oh and Dereks girlfriend is owned by GirlwithHotPinkSunGlasses**

**REVIEW!**

**tell me your favortie part please!  
>Lots of love<strong>

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	8. St Flanagan

**Chapter 8**

**Okay Befroe Jesse comes back**

**I skippped over to Valitanes day. Dont hate me. This just cant wait!**

**Oh no Jesse's here**

**BYE!  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emily's pov<strong>_

Love is in the air. Jesse is getting on my back about Rory. Derek is now engaged, and back in Texas.

"Hey Emily" Finn said.

"Finn! Hi. How can I help you?" I asked him.

"No, I just think it was really cool of you to give everyone lessons. I never thought we could do techno. Thanks." Finn said. I knew Finn still didn't trust me, but at least he knew that I hated what I had to do to Rory by Regional's. Finn walked away. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around. Sam was there.

"Hi Sam." I said.

"Hey, what's your favorite flower?" He asked. I raised an Eyebrow.

"A white Rose, why?" I asked.

"I'm doing a survey." He said.

"See you in Glee." Sam said. I closed my locker and went to Homeroom. Rory came in the class. Rory looked…hot. (A/N: He is wearing Damian's outfit in _like a virgin_ 'Glee Project')Girls smiled at him and winked at him flirty. He paid no mind to them he sat down right next to me. I blushed, _breath Emily, just breath. It's Rory. He just looks way, way hotter._

"Hi Em." Rory said.

"Hi Rory, you look nice today." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Thanks, you do too." Rory said, he flashed me a dazzling smile. I tried not to giggle like a love struck schoolgirl. During class since Rory and I shared a table he bought his chair closer to mine and while we were taking notes his leg would rub against mine. I fought to keep the blush off my face. My heart began to pound faster. _When is this class over? _Everything was tuned out in my mind except for Rory: His leg nudging mine, his arm brushing mine. I was way too warm. I wanted to pull him out of class and kiss him. To have him mutter in my ear how much he loves me, to have him kiss my neck... The bell rang. _Finally! _I packed my stuff and almost bolted out the room. I need a drink of water. I was the first one out, I looked over my shoulder and I saw Rory smiling at me. I got a drink of water. I cooled down a bit. I went to exchange books. When I opened my locker I saw a single white rose. I took it out. I admired it. What happened in first Period happened every in every period. Every smile, every twinkle in his eye it made me weak at the knees.

Lunch was the worst. Rory sat **really **close to me. He rested his hand on my leg. Then he began to play with my fingers, which I had under the table, and he'd flash me a smile every time he caught me looking at him. God he was so charming…. WOAH! Did I just….Yeah, I just called Rory Charming. He looked at me with those amazing blue eyes of his. I could just stare at them forever…wait…god damn it! I'm staring at his eyes. I looked away a blush creeping on my face. Rory rested his hand on my knees. Where I wanted that hand to go ne….Woah! WHAT IN GODS NAME AM I **_THINKING_**? I can't think that's what. I can' think his hand there. As soon as lunch was over, I got up and went to get another drink of water.

"You okay Em? You've been very thirsty today." Rory said, is voice was filled with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. He gave me a dazzling smile, making my heart flutter even more. _Stay calm, stay calm. _I repeated in my head. Soon it was Glee club. Everyone performed love songs. When Rory went, I was stunned. Frank Sinatra, Oh my god.

**Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>let me see what spring is like  
>On a Jupiter and mars<strong>

**In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby kiss me<strong>

**Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>you are all I long for  
>all I worship and adore<strong>

**In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<strong>

**Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>you are all I long for  
>all I worship and adore<strong>

**In other words, please be true  
>In other words, in other words<br>I love …. You**

Everyone left the room. Rory and I were the last ones to leave. I began to leave the room, but Rory grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the room. The door closed behind me. Rory pulled me close to him.

"Rory?"

"Em, I like you. No, I love you. Please be my girl." Rory said. My heart jumped into my throat.

"Of course, I'll be your girl, if you want me that is." I said.

"Oh, I want you Em." Rory said. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me flushed against his body.

"I can be hard to hold on to."

"I'm hard to let go." Rory counters. He kisses me. Heat coursed through my body. Fireworks go off in my head. Rory's tongue wanted to enter my mouth, I opened my mouth. He moaned. I tangled my hands in his hair. He pulled away and began kissing my neck. I moaned so loud I was glad everyone went home for the day. He left light kisses from my jaw to my neck. The kisses felt like tiny little flames. He attached his mouth to my neck.

"Rory." I said. He moved his head from my neck to look at me.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No, I just want to look at you when I say this." I looked into his blue eyes and said.

"I love you Rory Flanagan."

"And I love you Emily St. James." Rory said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room.

Well its official…we are now

'St. Flanagan.'

And unfortunately part 4 of the plan is complete.

* * *

><p><strong>thank Kenepeach for the couple pet name.<strong>

**What was your favorite part?**

**Reviews make my day! **

**lots of love**

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**24 reviews**

**24 reviews!**

***passes out***

**Sorry! I have never had that many so quick!**

**This is for you! When you see ^*^ you can skip untill you see ^*^ (minor smut This may suck. ONLY SMUT THAT WILL BE IN ANY OF MY STORIES)**

please note this wil not match with glee when it comes back on tv on the 17th of jaunary.

* * *

><p>Rory and I walked down the halls of WMHS, hand in hand. Regional's is in 3 weeks. I can only date Rory for a short amount of time. My hair covered the hickey Rory gave me. Rory is the one who pointed it out. Rory is honestly a charmer. God, I don't want to break his heart, it'll break mine. But that means no home. Either way by summer I will be broken because Rory goes back to Ireland after this school year. Right when I think I found the one, I still get my heart broken at the end of the year. Derek called me this morning, which reminds me.<p>

"Kurt!" I called; He was walking down the halls holding hands with Blaine. Rory and I jogged down to where Klaine were.

"Aw! St. Flanagan. How can I help you Emily?" Kurt asked me.

"You planned your dad and Finn's mom's wedding right?" I asked.

"A Glee wedding," Kurt said.

"Can you help plan my brothers?" I asked.

"I like you Emily, but I will not help Jesse." Kurt said.

"No, it's not Jesse, my other brother Derek." I said. "He's WAY nicer than Jesse." I told him.

"Oh! Then sure! What type does he want?" Kurt asked.

"Uhhh, a wedding under 25,000 dollars." I said.

"Okay, I'll text you some ideas later." Kurt said. Rory and I had a free period so we decide to go out to the Quad. (**A/N: I have no idea Glee has a Quad or not. Just pretend it does for the sake of this story.) **We sat in the grass and I sat in between Rory's legs.

"This is nice." I commented.

"It is." Rory said. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what baby?" I asked him.

"That you and me are a couple. I keep thinking that I'm dreaming. I don't want this dream to end. Ye are the best thing that's happen to me in America." Rory said. "I love you." Rory added.

"I love you too Rory." I told him. We sat there in a comfortable silence.

"How did I get a girl like you? You can sing and dance; you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And you chose me plain o' Rory Flanagan." He said.

"You're not plain Rory." I said.

"I'm not 'hot' as the jocks. Nor am I 'sexy'." Rory said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Rory you are VERY hot. That accent of yours helps you out there too. Rory your voice is sexy enough too. Your looks are just a bonus." I told him. "And your innocent is just too cute for words." I told him. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I never thought of it that way." Rory muttered against my lips. I pulled away smiling at him.

**_(A/N: I have no idea what happens when you plan weddings so we are skipping that part. Right now Derek and soon to be wife is at the Altar, saying their vows.)_**

The wedding came out beautiful. The colors were Red, and White. Rory and I sat together holding hands. Kasy is an amazing girl. Derek came back to Lima and got married in the Church.

"That settles it, Kurt is planning my wedding." I told Rory. Rory smiled and nodded.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest said. Derek and Kasy kissed. I couldn't help but smile. Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Thank god. Derek and Kasy said their goodbyes and hopped in a limo to their honey moon. Rory took my hand and kissed the top of my head. I was short. I was taller than Rachel, but I was still shorter than Rory by a head.

"Come on grha." Rory said. I giggled at his nickname for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Rory walked us over to breadsticks.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He nodded. We entered and the waitress showed us to our table. I ordered the cheapest thing on here, the chicken salad, Rory got the same. We talked and ate. Rory told me about his family and how they put bells on his brother Seamus because he got lost a lot of times.

Around Rory I smiled a lot. He made me happy. I wanted us to be together for as long as possible.

Rory walked me home. I opened the door and Rory came in with me. I found a note on the floor.

_Went to New York to see Spring Awaking with Jesse. _

_Don't burn down the house_

_`St. James family._

Every time they went to a Broadway show they would be gone for a week. The house was mine for a whole week.

"My family is in New York, right now." I told him. He seemed nervous to meet my family not in the good way either. After I told him he relaxed. I popped in a DVD. Rory sat down next to me. He put his arm behind me and the sofa. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly. He kissed me back. **^*^**We began to kiss more passionately, and hungrier like. I pulled away and kissed his neck. I heard him moan. I smiled, and kept on kissing his neck. I sat on his lap and felt his rise downstairs. I pulled away and saw he had his eyes closed. He was muttering 'go away go away go away' softly. I was guess he meant his bulge in his pants. Rory put his hands on my hips. I saw Rory open his eyes, his eyes were darker and filled with…lust? I felt warmth pool down between my legs.

"Rory." I whispered in his ear. I bit softly on his earlobe. He let out a moan. His accent was thicker now.

"Yes Ghra?" He asked.

"I want you." I told him. He rose even more downstairs.

"W-what about protection?" He said.

"Jesse hid some under the sofa. He thought he would need it. He hasn't even touched the box yet. Plus I'm on the pill." I told him. Rory reached under the sofa and pulled out the box.

"Here?" He asked. I thought about it and shook my head.

"My room." I told him. I took his hand and lead him to my room before I could open the door he picked me up kissing me passionately and opened my door and closed it behind us.**^*^**

* * *

><p>I woke up with Rory's arms around me. I smiled at the memories of last night. I gave my virginity to Rory. I couldn't have picked a better person. I love Rory. I love him with all my heart. He is like my missing half.<p>

"Morning Ghra." Rory said groggily.

"Moring Rory. Last night was-"

"Amazing, perfect, wonderful, grand." Rory said. I laughed softly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I told him. He smiled and kissed me lazily on the lips.

"I love you so much. I'm glad I waited to give my V-card to ye." Rory said. I laughed a bit when he said V-Card. So he learned the American slang for that huh?

"Same here Rory. I love you so much. Don't forget that. No matter what happens in the future I will always love you." I told him.

"And I will always love ye." Rory said to me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review please!<br>What do you want to happen next?  
>Lots of love<br>~Foreverlivebymusic_**


	10. all good things must come to an end

_**All good things must come to an End Part 1**_

**Not many chapters left... **

**There MIGHT be an afterwords though...**

**Im almost at 30 reviews god you people spoil me with reviews! **

**This chapter is to my Best reviewers: _Writers way of life, MsPagieMeadows, KeelyKaha, luckylady96, kenepeach, K4LY3, GirlwithHotPinkSunglasses_**

* * *

><p>The week went by quickly. Before I knew it Jesse and my parents came back.<p>

"I'm back my little star!" Jesse said.

"Why didn't you get run over by a taxi?" I asked him, he ignored my question.

"How was the week, did we progress in the plan?" Jesse asked me. I froze, while Jesse smirked at me.  
>"Judging by your expression, you got pretty far, My Star. Where did you leave off?" He asked me. I glared at him and went to my room. My mind flashed with a memory of me and Rory giving up our 'V-card' to each other, sitting in the Quad, kissing hugging and saying 'I love you'. Jesse followed me to my room.<p>

"You must tell me, Little Star." Jesse said. I glared at him again. I will not open my mouth, not to speak any word not even to yell at him to get out of my room. I will not give him the satisfaction of my '_progresses_.

"Have you gone on a date?" Jesse said, I kept my face unchanged other than a peeved off look on my face.

"Have you hugged?" Same response.

"Has he kissed your hand?" Same Response, except Jesse smirked.

"Have you kissed his soft pink lips?" _I've kissed way more you over self-fish sick bastard…. _Jesse smirked again.

"Has he said 'I love you'?"

"Has he said you are the most important thing in his life?"

"That you're the best thing that's happen to him since his been to America?"

"He has, hasn't he?"

Jesse told me something else, and left my room. I fell on my knees, m face in my hands.

I have to end it with Rory now. Or out on the street I go.

* * *

><p>I have been with Rory all day. I might have been a bit clingy, it was my last day. Of course I was clingy. Finn noticed this, he raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip and nodded, Finn's face grew dark and he walked away. All day I told Rory that I love him, to remember that I will always love him. He'd tell me the same and kissed my forehead, cheek, hand, or lips.<p>

Soon the moment of truth arrived. I took Rory to the auditorium, I couldn't breathe, and this is the hardest part of my life. The part that will leave me broken and forever known as 'The Traitor', 'The Liar', 'Another St. James Story'. I kissed him one last time, a gentle sweet kiss. I pulled away, Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Rory, I need to tell you something, I-"

"TRATIOR!"

"LIAR!"

"I told you it was going to be Another St. James story! But no, no one even listens to me." Rachel, Mercedes, and Puck shouted.

I was shaking. I knew it was coming. Rory took my hands.

"What are ye accusing here?" Rory said standing in front of me slightly. I stared at the ground. Rory was protecting me, from the truth. I summed up all of the little brave parts I thought disappeared and stood in front of Rory, who looked at me with confusion in his eyes. His sweet, kind, blue eyes.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. Everyone stopped talking. Rory took my hand. It no longer felt comforting it felt like guilt crushing down on me. I had trouble breathing.

"I have been keeping something from you." I turned to Rory. "And you." Confusion is easily readable from his eyes.

"I didn't just bump into you at the music store." I told him. My lungs felt as if I was being crushed. I haven't been eating, since Rory and I met.

"It's all a-" I began to say.

"Come, come Star." Jesse called. Before I knew it V.A filled the stage.

"Emily? What's going on?" Rory asked me. Before I could answer V.A stood in between us. They were carrying buckets filling with something white….

"NO!" I shouted, they threw mashes potatoes at Rory. Rory was being pelted with mashed potatoes, it went everywhere. Drew and Drake grabbed me by the arms and held me back.

"RORY!" I shouted. They placed duck tape over my mouth and dragged me away, kicking and screaming the best someone can with duck tape over their mouth, FYI that comes out as something being muffled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person Pov<em>**

After the V.A members ran out of mash potatoes they laughed their cold laughs.

_What's going on? Where Emily? Is she okay? _Rory thought to himself. Rory had a bad feeling ever since Emily brought him to the stage.

"So Leprechaun, Did you really think you had a chance with Emily? She's too good for you. She never loved you. She prefers to win a nationals trophy then be with you." A male said. He was a V.A Member, Jackson, said to Rory.

_She never loved you. _Repeated over and over again in Rory's head.

"What were you thinking? That she loved you back, that you two would pull through the worst of time? That you could deal with anything with her by your side? News Flash Leprechaun, This has all been a lie. She will **_never _**love you. She probably recoiled in disgust every time you've kissed her, held her hand, told her you loved her. Well she is back where she belongs. See you at Regional's." Jackson said

V.A left the stage and the School. Only Finn and Kurt saw The V.A members drag Emily away kicking and screaming with duck tape over her mouth. Kurt knew something was up. Rory couldn't see because some of the mash potatoes got in his eyes. He wouldn't be able to see anyways because he was crying softly. His heart that he gave to Emily felt like someone did the flamingo dance on it and then crushed it to tiny little pieces, that can't be put back together. New Directions looked at Rory, and heard muffled cries. Everyone's' heart broke at the sight of Rory like this.

Rory, the Soul of Glee Club, was now sad, depressed and heartbroken.

**_Meanwhile (Emily Pov)_**

"Let me GO!" I screamed as soon as I was released. Jesse stood in front of me.

"I QUIT! I resign from being a Vocal Adrenaline member! I hate it there! I QUIT!" I yelled at Jesse. I felt weak.

"You can't quit VOCAL ADRENALINE! You are a St. James! You can't quit!" Jesse shouted at me.

"I Q-U-I-T! I quit! I'm done with your games. Oh how long I've wanted to say this….. GO FUCK YOURSELF JESSE! You are a FUCKING asshole who can't get over a girl! I'll say it again. I quit and go fuck yourself Jesse." I yelled at him.

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE OFFICALLY KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE! GO LIVE UNDER A BRIDGE AND DIE. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" Jesse shouted.

"YOU NEVER DID!" I said. Jesse and V.A stormed off. I was free. I was Free. I WAS FREE! From V.A and Jesse. I tried to make my way back, to go try to redeemed myself. I made it to the Hall way before my world began to grow fuzzy and black as my leg gave out, and my head hit the cold tile floor of WMHS.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I be mean and end it there? <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**... You know what I'm going to keep on writing! THIS IS YOUR GIFT FROM ME!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2 of All good things must come to an end<strong>_

**be honset how much do you love me right now?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd person POV<strong>_

Rory and New Directions came out of the auditorium. Rory was able to see again due to the fact that the girls wiped of his face with napkins that appeared from nowhere. Soon Rory saw something that stopped his heart.

Emily was lying down on the floor. Her leg was bent in an un-natural way. Rory ran to her. He got down on his knees her felt for a pulse, it was very faint.

"Someone call 911. The pulse is faint!" He yelled at his friends where were frozen. Kurt whipped out his phone and called 911.

"Hello this is 911 Whats your emergency?" An operator lady asked.

"My name is Kurt Hummel; I go to William McKinley High School. A girl, Emily St. James, is unconscious on the floor her leg is twisted in an un-natural way and my friend, Rory Flanagan, says her pulse is very faint, we need an ambulance like NOW!" Kurt said in the phone.

"Where are you?" The lady asked.

"At William McKinley High School. Didn't I tell you that?" Kurt asked.

"An ambulance is on its way." The lady said and hung up the phone.

"The ambulance is coming. Hang in there Emily." Rory said to Emily's unmoving body.

* * *

><p>The ambulance came.<p>

"Is anyone going to ride with her?" The man with the curly blonde hair asked. Everyone looked at Rory.

"I will." Rory said.

"And you are?"

"Her boy-, her best guy friend." Rory said. The man nodded. Rory got in the ambulance and watched the paramedics get her heart rate and try to figure out what happened.

The Glee club went home, all except for Finn Kurt, and Blaine. No one else cared about her. Finn knew what the V.A member told Rory was a big lie. Finn knew if Emily didn't care hen she would have never told Finn why she was really there for. Finn knew that Emily still loves him, he knew his suspicions were confirmed when they had to **_drag_** her away from Rory and the stage. Finn told Kurt about why Emily was there a couple days before the wedding. Kurt promised he wouldn't tell. He actually kept his mouth. Finn accidently told Rachel and she went to Glee club and told everyone. Finn took his truck and Blaine and Kurt took Kurt's car to the hospital. Rory was told he had couldn't go pass the double doors yet. Rory was pacing like crazy. He was still heart-broken but something was off. Rory would always love Emily. She was like his missing half. Finn, Kurt and Blaine came in through the doors. Blaine was now caught up. Kurt went up to Rory and hugged him. Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine and Finn patted his back reassuring.

"Are you here for Emily St. James?" a man with light blue scrubs asked. Rory pulled away from Kurt.

"Yes. She is alright? Can I see her?" Rory asked. He needed to know that she was alright before he can even closes he's eyes for a second.

"She is fine, we found out that she hasn't been eating well, which in turn made her bones weak. Would you know why?" He asked. All four guys shook their head.

"You may see her, but she is asleep now." The man in the light blue scrubs said. "One at a time. Two at most." He said, and disappeared. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine decided that Rory should go first, by himself.

Rory entered her room. She was hooked to a machine that read her heart beat, and her leg was in a green cast. Rory was crushed seeing her like this. His heart began to hurt. He should have paid attention to her more. He should have noticed her not eating at lunch. He should have known. He should have helped her. He should have gone after her instead stand there and cry. For all those reasons he felt as this was his fault. It doesn't matter that she never loved him. He knew he should have taken better care of her. He began to sing,

**Shadows fill an empty heart  
>as love is fading<br>from all the things that we are  
>are not saying<br>can we see beyond the scars  
>and make it to the dawn?<strong>

Change the colors of the sky  
>and open up to<br>the ways you made me feel alive  
>the ways I loved you<br>for all the things that never died  
>to make it through the night<br>Love will find you

What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late<br>What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
>to start a new day<br>this broken heart can still survive  
>with a touch of your grace<br>Shadows fade into the light  
>I am by your side<br>where love will find you

What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late<br>What about now?

Now that we're here  
>Now that we've come this far<br>Just hold on  
>There is nothing to fear<br>For I am right beside you  
>For all my life<br>I am yours

What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love had never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love had never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late<br>Baby, before it's too late  
>Baby, before it's too late<br>What about now?

Rory sang softly.

Rory kneeled down next to her and cried on her bed. His face hidden under his arms. He felt something touch his arm.

"Rory." It came out more as a whisper of disbelieve, but Rory still heard it. He looked up, and saw Emily's blue green eyes. Emily blinked a couple times. She opened her mouth.

"Did I wake you?" Rory asked. Emily nodded. Rory felt at ease knowing that she was okay, but a pang of guilt hit him when he remembered where they were. Emily's hand found Rory's. Rory looked at their intertwined hands. He looked at Emily's eyes and saw she was scared. Emily squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Emily fell asleep soon after. Rory released their hands; she made a noise that sounded like a whimper. Rory kissed the top of her head and again felt that pang of guilt hit his heart. Rory leave the room and knew 2 things.

1) That in his mind, this was his entire fault. She wasn't eating well and he didn't even notice. He should have. She depended on him and he failed her. He doesn't deserve her. He never will. That the past couple weeks and month proved hat to him. She was an amazing girl and she deserved an amazing guy, not plain O' Rory Flanagan.

2) No matter what. He will **_always _**love her, and do anything to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you go a proper ending. <em>**

**_HAte it _**

**_love it?_**

**_TELL ME!_**

**_Want to help me out? PM and I'll tell you how you can help me out. _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Ps this was 2,461 words! Not including my Authors notes!_**


	11. Not an Update I need Ur Help

**_ Caling all St. James Story/ St. Flanagan Fans_**

**_I need your help!_**

**_I have 3 Ideas but have no idea what to next._**

**_tell me with one you want to read about next!_**

**_1) More Rory thinking it's his fault._**

**_2) Finn/Kurt scence withEmily_**

**_3Glee club reginoals_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>review &amp; tell me what you think!<em>**

**_Thanks for all the help!_**

**_~ForeverlivebyMusic_**


	12. FinnKurt see Em, REGIONALS!

**Finn and Kurt see Emily & Regionals**

_**thank you for giving me your input.**_

_**What gave you the sense I was ending it there? **_

_**Note to everyone: When I say a FEW I mean like 5-10 more chapters!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter **_

* * *

><p>Rory walked right past Finn and Kurt. They noticed that he seemed distracted. Kurt turned towards Finn.<p>

"Do you mind if I go first?" He asked Finn.

"Nah, no problem Bro. Go ahead." Finn said, taking his seat next to Blaine.

"I'll wait for you here Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. Kurt was grateful that Blaine decided to stay with Finn. Kurt needed to talk to Emily alone. Kurt looked at the door and He knocked and heard a faint 'come in'. Kurt opened the door and saw Emily sitting up with her head in her hands. She looked up. Her face fell slightly.

"What do you want Kurt? Are you going to yell at me for being a 'Traitor'? She asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not going to yell at you. We need to talk." She let out a sigh. "About Rory." She put her head back in her hands. I sat on the bed in front of her.

"I screwed up with him." Emily said. "I lie to him. I felt so bad every moment I was with him, because when I'd look in his eyes I saw love, and I knew that I was there to take the love away from him." She stops talking and looks at Kurt. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I'm the 'Enemy' now." Emily said.

"You're not the enemy Jesse is. Plus if you were the Enemy why would you come back to WMHs and nearly die." Kurt reason.

"I was…I was going to tell you guys that…I'm free. From Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Free. I could be in New Directions and have no connections to V.A. Jesse officially disowned me. So that means my parents will too." Emily said. Kurt hugged her.

"Kurt?"

"Thank god you quit Vocal Adrenaline. Thought I thought it was a life and death thing, like the only thing that could get you out id dying." Kurt said. Kurt noticed that Emily didn't even crack a smile.

"Not when you piss of the director who happens to be your brother." Emily said. "Did you know?" She asked Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, Finn told me a later the day you asked for my help with the wedding. I was on my way to go tell Rachel and Mercedes the latest gossip when I saw you and Rory on the Quad, sitting and talking like any normal couple. Rachel said when she was with Jesse he always tried to get in her pants and made out with her. Of course my curiosity got the better of me and I overheard you and Rory talking. Rory was talking about he couldn't believe that you two were a couple. I was waiting for a smartass remark really, but when you told him you loved him. I decided to see where this was going, when Rory began to talk about how he was just plain Rory, you didn't like it that he thought badly about himself while Jesse would have said that everyone compared to him is plain. No you turned around took his face in your hands and told him that he was special 'Hot' and 'Sexy'. If you don't mind me saying he did look Hot on V-Day. EITHER way…I realized that you really did love him. That you two were like made for each other. Just like me and Blaine or Rachel and Finn. So why should I be the one to ruin something that could have bloomed into undying love. Seeing from your condition. I guess it's already there for you two. I'm glad I didn't tell anyone, I saw that they dragged you kicking and screaming. You want to know what I think. I think that you didn't mind going back to V.A, no; the part that killed you the most was that you would never be able to see Rory again. That's why you probably threw away any chance of getting to a Performing Arts school first choice. Just to be with him. When I saw you on that floor…I knew you came back for him. You two are two pieces of a Puzzle." Kurt finished his 'Mini-Speech'. Emily hugged Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for giving me a chance. It means a lot." Emily said. Kurt nodded and got up when Emily released him.

"I have to go. Blaine is probably tired. It was nice talking to you Emily. Good luck." Kurt said.

"With what?" Emily asked.

"Everything." Kurt said and walked out of the room.

"Come on Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine jumped up.

"Thank god! I can't stand it here!" Blaine said practically dragging Kurt out of the hospital.

"I guess it's my turn." Finn said to himself. He got up and went to see Emily.

* * *

><p>"Hey Emily? You 'wake?" Finn asked. Emily looked up and saw Finn.<p>

"Hi Finn." Emily said. Finn walked over and sat in the chair next to her.

"Emily, do you know why you're here?" Finn asked.

"To be frank, no. Not really. I've picked up that I broke my leg, and apparently passed out in the halls of WMHS." Emily said.

"Yeah, Rory freaked out. He ran to your side, and checked your pulse and everything. I could tell it killed him for not being able to pick you up without jacking up your leg anymore." Finn said. "Emily, do you know why your leg broke?" Finn asked her. She shook her head.

"You're bones are weak. Emily, why aren't you eating?" Finn asked her. Emily froze. Soon she found her words.

"It's the guilt. It messes with your head. Everything I do it reminds me of him. Of the pain I probably caused him. The lying. Every time he hugged me and kissed me, every time he said 'I love you'. Guilt was there. I love him so much. But the Guilt was eating me alive. I was never hungry, and every time I ate I would get sick. So I just stopped, only eating half an apple, and drinking water." Emily told him. Finn looked at me.

"Wow. You are nothing like your brother. Jesse probably could never feel guilt. But you should eat soon. Well, I gotta get going. I'll come visit soon." Finn said. Emily nodded.

"Bye Finn." Emily said.

"Later Emily."

"Oh and Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Do Techno and kick V.A ass for me."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><p>

Rory went to school. Guilt was now eating him alive.

_How did I not notice? I should have been there for her. _Rory kept thinking to himself. Soon Rory wasn't eating either. He just didn't have the stomach for it. Rory was at the Pierce's house, getting an early dinner so he could go visit Emily. When he saw the plate of food he couldn't stomach it. He was going to excuse himself when he heard it.

_Rory, you have to eat. _Emily's voice said in his head.

**How is that Possible? **Rory thought.

_I'm your…um…old self. The one who knows the punishments and awards. _Emily said.

**Then why do you sound like….**

_Because you stopped listening to yourself. I figured you'd listen to Emily. _Rory replied in his own voice.

**I'm not hungry.**

_Come on Rory. I know you are. You're starving. _Emily's voice came back and said.

**Am not. **

_Rory, _Emily's voice said warningly.

**Emily, please leave me be.**

_You know I can't do that. Eat the food Rory. Please for me. _Emily's voice begged Rory. Rory found himself picking up the spoon and eating the Chicken soup. His stomach welcomed the food. He sighed, because the food was amazing.

_Thank you._ Emily said. 

**If I can eat for you, why couldn't you eat for me? **The voice was quiet for awhile.

_I don't know._

_Good Luck at regional's Rory._

* * *

><p>Everyone was worried V.A just went and they were good. They performed 'With or without you' by U2, 'Good golly, miss molly' by Little Richard, and 'Jailhouse Rock' by Elvis Presley. New Directions were going to give it their all. They had to impress the 4 judges. They got on the stage and began to sing.<p>

Rory: **I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>just praying to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<strong>

Finn: **Her best days will be some of my worst  
>she finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she has no trouble sleeping****  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<strong>

Group:_ What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>_  
>Puck :<strong>They say bad things happen for a reason<br>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<br>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no  
><strong>_  
>What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,<br>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>One still in love while the other one's leaving  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) _

Rachel**: Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>you took your suitcase, I took the blame<strong>**.  
>Now I'm trine make sense of what little remains ooh<br>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name. **

Santana: **I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while he got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<strong>  
>Quinn: <strong>No it don't break<strong>**  
>No it don't break even. No<strong>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>__I'm falling to pieces yeah__  
>I'm falling to pieces yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) <em>

_Oh it don't break even no  
><em>_Oh it don't break even no_  
>Mercedes: <strong>Oh it don't break even no<strong>

The group got ready for their second performance.

Artie: **Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<strong>

Group:** Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
><strong>Girls: **We just wanna see ya shake that**

Artie: **In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
>Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block<br>Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
>Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe<strong>

Puck: **Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
>I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo<br>We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
>On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey<strong>

Group:** Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<strong>

**Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>We just wanna see ya shake that<strong>

**Everyday I'm shufflin'  
>Shufflin', shufflin'<strong>

Artie: **Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad<strong>

**One more shot for us, another round  
>Please fill up my cup, don't mess around<br>We just wanna see you shake it now  
>Now you wanna be, you're naked now<br>**  
>Girls:<strong> Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
>Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound<br>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound**

**Get up, get up, get up, get up  
>Get up, get up, get up, get up<br>Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
>Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up<strong>

Guys: **Party rock is in the house tonight  
><strong> Girls**: (Put your hands up)  
><strong>Guys**: Everybody just have a good time  
><strong>Girls**: (Put your hands up)  
><strong>Guys**: And we gonna make you lose your mind  
><strong>Girl:** (Put your hands up)  
><strong>Guys**: Everybody just have a good, good, good time  
><strong>  
>Girls:<strong> Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>**Everyone:** Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'**

Surprisingly everyone got the moves right. Now for the moment everyone has been waiting for.

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us_

V.A had their jaws on the floor. They were doing TECNHO!

"Impossible!" Jesse shouted. "Oh Emily is going rue to the day she crossed us!" 

**_Harder, better, faster, stronger_**

**_Work it harder_****  
><em>Make it better<em>  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>Makes us stronger<em>**

Now New Directions is dancing to it.

**_More than ever_****  
><em>Hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder_****  
><em>Make it better<em>  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>Makes us stronger<em>**

**_More than ever_****  
><em>Hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>more than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Gonna work it harder make it_****  
><em>gonna do it faster makes us<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder_****  
><em>Do it faster<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>  
><em>Work is never over<em>**

**_Work it harder make it better_****  
><em>Do it faster makes us stronger<em>  
><em>More than ever hour after our<em>**

**_Work is never over_**

New Directions got a standing ovation. Rachel beamed as they walked off stage. Everyone let it sink in.

"WE DID IT!" Everyone shouted. Rory smiled again.

_I'm proud of you Rory. _Emily said to him in his mind.

Soon Rory was being crushed by a group hug.

"We are so going to win this!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

><p>The groups stood there. Third place was the Warblers.<p>

Now they stood wait for first place.

"And the winners are…IT'S A TIE!" V.A members yelled in frustration and New Directions were cheering that they made it to National's!

This year was looking up to New Direction after all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<br>What was your favorite part?**_

_**lots of love**_

_**~foreverlivebymusic**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rory Visits Emily**

**A/N:...nothing really. Sorry if it is short...**

**Disclaimer: I only oown Emily St. James and my accont on Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>As soon as New Directions arrived at the school Rory bided his goodbyes and went to tell Emily what happened. At least she should know that Vocal Adrenaline is going to Regional's with New Directions. Rory was still troubled about what he said to make believe Emily.<p>

**If I can eat for you, why can't you eat for me? **

He knew what he said/thought, was true. It hurt his heart to know that Emily wasn't eating. Was it his fault? Was she starving herself because they…you know…they had….made love? Rory furrowed his brow and paid the taxi driver. Rory entered the hospital and got a tag with Em's room on it. Rory found his way to her room. She had her eyes close but Emily was far from sleep. Emily hated hospitals and always will. She can't stand being left alone there, so she closes her eyes and pretends she's somewhere else. In her mind she was with Rory, back to that day at the Quad and later that day too. Rory kissing her, and filling her. She will never forget that moment. When she felt complete by just looking in Rory's eyes. She felt like she belonged with him and she screwed it up. She heard footsteps and kept her eyes closed. It was probably another nurse. Emily couldn't go back to what she was thinking of, because she lost her train of thought when the person took her hand. She heard another pair of fee come in a set something down, the two unknown people exchanged a few words and it fell silent again. Emily felt a bit strong with the hand holding hers. The unknown person gave her a small squeeze. Emily opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes meeting her blue-green ones.

"Hi Rory." Emily said to him.

"Hey Em." Rory said. Emily sat up. Rory sat down next Emily on her bed.

"We won Regional's." Rory told her. Emily smiled.

"I knew you guys could win! I'm so proud! Jesse must have been so pissed off when he saw you guys do techno." Emily said, with a smug look on her face, Rory smiled softly at her. It was time to see if it's true.

"They brought you some food while you were asleep. It looked pretty decent actually. The lady told me that she was able to put some flavor into the food too." Rory said.

"Oh, that was nice of her." Emily said.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. He knew very well that she was hungry the nurse told him she wasn't eating much.

"No, I'm fine." Emily said. Rory turned to her. His expression was unreadable which in turn scared Emily a bit; she always knew what Rory was feeling. She somehow got the vibe that he was angry, and disappointed at her.

"I know you're a lot of things Emily. I never thought a liar was one of them." Rory said harshly. Emily cringed.

"I'm sorry." Emily said softly. She was frightened she didn't know who this was. He looked and sounded like Rory but he wasn't gentle with words or actions. Rory had gripped Emily's wrist tightly pulling her towards him. He smashed his lips against hers. Emily couldn't help but melt into his embrace. Rory kissed her hard, and roughly. Rory pulled away.

"If I eat for you, why won't you eat for me?" He asked. Emily was still in shock over the kiss.

"Wait…what do you mean eat for me?" Emily asked. Rory let out a sigh.

"I wasn't eating, and then I began to think about what you would want me to do, and I ate." Rory explained. Emily looked ashamed. She had the same thing happen to her. Rory, make believe Rory stood there urging her to eat, but she wouldn't listen. She tells him to shut up and if he loved her to leave her alone. It worked many times. Emily stayed quiet. Rory grabbed the tray of food and put it on her lap. It was Chicken Noodle Soup, so Rory was careful not to spill it.

"Eat." Rory said. Emily didn't move.

"Eat for me, please Em. For me." Rory said. She looked at him, she shook her head slowly.

"I-I-I can't." Emily said. Rory let out a sigh. He reached over and grabbed the fork. (**A/N: I eat soup with a fork. Don't judge me…**)

"What are doing?" Emily asked.

"You either eat by yourself, or you will eat like a little kid." Rory said.

"Rory, you don't have too, plus I'm not hung-" Emily was cut off by Rory putting the fork with noodles in her mouth. Emily stared at Rory in disbelief.

"Now eat." Rory said. Emily chewed and swallowed the food. Rory handed her the fork. Emily looked at Rory. He looked determined. She sighed and took the food. She got more of the delicious noodles and sighed in contentment. Rory was content with himself. Emily finished the soup quicker than she thought. Rory put the tray back on the table. He took Emily's hand.

"Emily, what weren't you eating?" Rory asked.

"I was filled with guilt. Because of what Jesse had me do to you. Rory I'm so sorry. I didn't want too. They dragged me out kicking and screaming. I was on my way back to beg for your forgiveness. Then I passed out in the hallway. Thank you Rory. Kurt told me what you did. I'm so sorry. Rory I'm free. I was able to quit V.A and…" Emily trailed off.

"And what?" Rory asked.

"The only reason I even agreed to this was because if I didn't I'd get kicked out of my house. Which by quitting V.A I ruined any chance of getting out of Ohio, and getting kicked out of my home. But my future doesn't matter to me if I have to spent my future in Ohio, or be stuck in a grocery shop bagging groceries. I don't care. Rory I broke Rule Number One that Jesse told me…Don't fall in love with him. Well I fell and I'm still falling. Rory I love you. I understand if you don't love me anymore but-" Emily was cut off by Rory putting his hand on her cheek, leaning in and kissing her on the lips softly. Emily ran her fingers through Rory's soft hair. They kissed even more. Rory and Emily pulled away.

"Rory, so I take it you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I have never been so happy. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**Tell me your favorite part! **

**lots of love!**

**~Foreverlivebymusic**


	14. It all began like this

_**okay this chapter was hard to write because it's written on a writers block. **_

_**soory if it sucks. Sorry for the grammical errors too.**_

_**I need IDEAS!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Emily Pov<em>**

It's official. I have nowhere to go. No house, no parents, no life. Sure Rory loves me, that fact helps me with the feeling of being worthless. I stand out the school. I can't do this. I turn around. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't. I can't face them. Not yet. I'm sorry." I said. The hand moved off my shoulder. No other words are exchanged. I heard footsteps letting me know that I'm all alone now. My throat closed up. I know I've disappointed him. I've disappointed him, the only one who still believes in me. I enter the school. I walk to my locker. I open it and put my stuff in it. I let out a shaky breath. I look around my locker. They are standing in front of him laughing. I saw what they had in their hands. I closed my locker and ran. I ran in front of him, I pushed him back and threw my hands in front of me. The cold substance hit my skin, making my body temperature drop. I gasp out. I pushed aside the jocks and ran. I ran to the closest bathroom I could find. I went to the skin. My eyes were stinging, my face felt sticky, my clothes were wet and probably ruined. That was my last shirt that I owned. I began to shiver. I tried to get the sink on. Instead my hand hit the sink counter. Pain surged through my hand. I wasn't ready for this. Not yet. I heard the door open. Someone told my hand, this person's touch was gentle. The person lifted my hands to the water. I heard the paper towel being ripped. Soon something cool and rough was being dabbed on my face. Soon I could open my eyes again but decided to keep them close. Soon all the remains of the slushy were gone. The person put their hand on my cheek. Their hand radiated warmth and I put my cold hand over their warm one keeping it there. I opened my eyes. A small smile escaped my lips. Rory stood there. He pulled me close, hugging me.

"I never got to thank you." Rory said. He kissed my hair, which smelled of cherries because of the slushy.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking the slushie facial for me and coming back." Rory said. His and found mine, he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. Soon his lips found mine like they have countless times before. He pulls away.

"I love you." Rory says.

"I love you too." I tell him. He takes my hand and we walk out of the bathroom. The day went by quickly. He never left my side. Soon we stood in front of the door.

"Rory, they hate me." I said.

"Don't worry." He says. He takes my hand. We enter the room. Comments fly off the walls, bounce back in my ears. I'm about to run but Rory tightens his grip on my hand.

"Guys! She came back, she never left us! Jesse forced her too!" Rory said. That didn't stop the comments. Kurt, Blaine and Finn stood up.

"Guys, Jesse and her parents kicked her out! For betraying Vocal Adrenaline! Now! Let her speak!" Finn shouted. The glee club fell silent. Rory gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, I know you hate me. I guess I'll start at the beginning. Jesse took me to your sectionals performance, gave me information about you guys. Then he gave me a target." I looked over to Rory. "Rory." I looked back to the Glee club. "He told me, that he was my target. He was supposed to fall in love with me, and I had to break his heart so V.A had more of a chance at winning. Jesse had me go to Lima's only music store and basically pushed me into Rory. I introduced myself to him, congratulating your win at sectionals. We song a duet around the piano. Michael Buble's _Feeling good. _I told him how Jesse got mad at me once and mailed me to Ireland." This cause some laughs. "After Rory left Jesse came in and asked for a progress report. Step one was complete, next step was enrolling me to this school. Turns out my locker are across from Rory's. He came to say hi, and recognized me. We had the same classes. I know it had to be with Jesse's involvement. Then the Gray blot thing died…" Confused looks filled the club. "The lunch." Oh's filled the room. "Then Rory told me I should join this glee club. You guys remember how that went down. I was happy about that because that meant I could go back and forget about the plan to hurt an amazing man." I said, addressing the last part to Rory. "That's when the guilt filled me. I stood up for him against Rick the Dick, we hugged, and then we got slushy facials. I helped him clean up and vice versa. Then something happened that made me realize that I was falling in love with him." I said. Not wanting to tell them about Rory's and mine first kiss.

"Later that day, I taught you guys Techno, to get back at Jesse. Jesse and I got in a fight because I didn't want to see 'Spring Awaking.'" Kurt and Rachel gasped. "It was then when I realized my parents love Jesse more than they love me. I had stormed out the house and thought about freezing to death overnight. Rory found me. Finn and I met each other at Lima Bean. He thought that…" I shivered at the thought. Finn cleared his voice. "Either way, he found out my 'mission' but he understood the problem. I told Rory about Derek. Then we got everyone gifts. Rachel threw the Glee club a New Year's party. And we kissed at midnight. Then he did the best thing ever. He brought Derek back for me." A tear fell down my face. "No one in my life has done anything remotely kind to me before. Then before I knew it Valentine's Day was here." My mind thought about Rory's outfit. I didn't want to talk about that. How Rory was… gosh, I can't think straight anymore. It took me a while to gather my thoughts.

"Rory and I begin to date. He asked me when you guys left the room on Valentine's Day, we became St. Flanagan. Part 4 was complete. It wreaked me. I was torn, because I loved Rory and I still had to carry out the plan or I would be homeless. Kurt helped plan my brother's wedding which was a hit. Rory took me to Breadstick for a date." I skipped the next part too. But Rory smirked at me and blushed very so slightly, he was thinking about this too.

"To my disappointment Jesse wasn't run over by a Taxi in New York. Then Jesse…he said I had to end it. You guys know what happened at the stage. They dragged me out, kicking and screaming. I quitted V.A. I came back in the halls to tell you guys. The next thing I remember is hearing someone sing. Then looking at Rory, his singing woke me up. Our hands found each others." Rory squeeze my hand gently. "And I fell asleep like that. But I had a bad dream and woke up right away. I got scared. I never liked hospitals. Soon Kurt came in. Then Finn came in. The next day Rory came in. He told me you guy won Regional's. I told Rory everything, and he forgave me. This brings me to now; Begging for your forgiveness." I said. I looked at everyone. One by one they stood up. Soon I was in a group hug. I was pressed against Rory as people piled in the group hug.

"We forgive you." They said in unison. This brought tears to my eyes.

* * *

><p>Rory and I stayed back after everyone left the room. Rory held me closer. He kisses me. He picks me up and sets me on the piano. He began to kiss me once more. My hands got tangled in his soft hair. He left kisses on my neck. He began to settle right above the crook of my neck and began to leave his mark. Sighs and moans came out of my mouth. He let out a moan when I tugged on his hair wanting him to kiss me once more.<p>

We pulled away, our foreheads touching. Our breathing is uneven. I looked into his eyes.

I guess you can say Jesse's plan backfired. Big time.

You know what. I'm glad I went along with this plan. Because I got to met Rory and get to fall in love with him. The best part…

Is that we are still falling in love with each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there you go!<strong>_

_**what was your favoirte part?**_

_**This was the recap chapter. **_

_**next is nationals.**_

_**I need song choices!**_

_**Review please and tell me these things!**_

_**~Foreverlivebymusic**_


End file.
